The advantage of motorizing the wheels of an aircraft in order to be able to move it without the aid of its propulsion units has recently been recognized. In this regard, aircraft wheels provided with means for rotationally driving them by means of a drive actuator attached to the bottom part of the landing gear are known. These drive means comprise a toothed ring mounted rigidly on the rim of the wheel. This type of attachment may prove difficult to reconcile with the deformations of the wheel, in particular the ovalization thereof during the taxiing of the aircraft, and the movement thereof due to the bending of the axle to which the wheel is attached.
Recently, it has been proposed in document EP 2 639 160 to attach a toothed ring to a wheel rim via attachment members having clearances able to allow a relative movement between the toothed ring and the rim of the wheel. These attachments require in particular ball joint-type elements which are complex and costly.